Maximum IM 2
by Guitargirl495
Summary: pretty much the same thing as last time, but funnier. The flock is instant messaging in their house. So far, chapter 1 is up and that means fang is sick. Read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I promised you guys a new and improved Maximum IM and here it is. Hopefully it is improved. Funny. Awesome. Fantastic. Favorite story worthy. Something people will review. Well, read it already!!!**_

**Fang- mmmax…**

**Max- Fang I know ur sick, but wat could u possibly want this time? U call me evry 2 seconds!!!**

**Fang- j-juuuice…**

**Max- But I just got u juice 10 minutes ago!!!**

**Fang- I finished itttt…. **

**Max- -gets juice- here**

**Fang- mmmax….**

**Max- WAT!???**

**Fang- its not coldd….**

**Max- -punches iggy in the arm-**

**Iggy- OWWWWYYY!! Wat was that 4 max??**

**Max- his juice isn't cold!**

**Iggy-oh**

**Fang- mmmax hurry up and get my juice cold**

**Max- -marches down the stairs, puts juice in fridge and waits- **

**Iggy- wow shes stupid. y didn't she just put ice?**

**Max- -hears iggy- Feels stupid. Gets ice. Marches up stairs. -tosses at fang-**

**Fang- ttthanksss**

**Max- whatever -walks downstairs- Turns on tv. Sits.**

_**2 seconds later…**_

**Fang- mmmmmmaxxxxxxxx!!!!!!!!!!**

**Max- WHATTTTTTTTTT?????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Fang- Iggy punched me..**

**Max- hey, thanks iggy!**

**Iggy- anything to help u o master of the house -walks into room and takes nap-**

**Max- HEY IGGY WAT'CHA DOIN IN MY ROOM??**

**Iggy- -gets up- -walks to own room- - falls- -sleeps-**

**Angel- hey wat'cha guys doing? -gasp- fang u look **_**terrible**_**!! Ur all pale and greenish and snot is coming out of ur nose!!!**

**Fang- gee thanx angel**

**Angel- -gasp- I GOT IT!!!!! Ur sicky**

**Fang- -gasp- really? I had no idea!!!!**

**Max- I did. U call me for 'juice' every 2 seconds.**

**Nudge- shhh!!**

**Max- we're not..talking**

**Nudge- shh!!! Suite life on deck is on!!!**

**Fang- max I need-**

**Nudge- SHH!!**

**Iggy- -wakes up- NUDGE WE'RE STILL NOT TALKING -falls asleep-**

**Angel- Hey, we should go to build-a-bear today. I wanna get a new animal for my collection.**

**Max- But angel, u already have 20 of those animal things. How many times can u dress up a bear?**

**Angel- That's why we call it a collection… And besides, how many times can humans change clothes? They need to take care of themselves too!**

**Max- -turns to readers- And, sadly, this is the end of our chapter. Come back next time, when guitargirl495 writes more funny adventures about us, the flock. **

**The flock- -just smile and wave-**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, um, I'm updating again. Loveinghorses098 made me. Go read her story. It's better than mine. So…ready…set…GO! Um, I haven't updated because… I don't feel like it. Deal with it. LoL jk. Not sure if this chapter is going to have an IM view yet.. so…yup. Maybe it will because Loveinghorses098 is making me. So.. I'm being boring right now so I'm going to continue with the story. :D**

**Max's POV *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Once upon a time, there was a flock of mutant bird kids in the world. They lived on their own, and were hunted down by Erasers, and the School. Doesn't that sound FUN!?! Don't bother me right now, I'm pissed off. Go into Fang's point of view. Now, please. **

**Fang's POV !-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**

**Max is mad at everyone right now. Angel started a pillow fight with Nudge, which led into a pillow fight with Gazzy, which just HAD to lead into a pillow fight with Iggy, which somehow got to me, so I needed to fight with Max too. So, everyone was in a pillow fight and pretty soon, the house was being destroyed, lamps, feathers, dogs, plants, and penguins everywhere. When we were done, Max saw what we had done to our house and decided to go into her evil rampage. Now, Angel and Nudge are on Facebook complaining to their friends, Gazzy and Iggy are exploding stuff in the backyard (which will probably make Max mad too), and I am talking to myself in the mirror. I should probably explain all of this first.**

**FlAsHbAcK YaY**

**Max's POV**

**Angel walked into the room with a pillow behind her back and a puppy dog face on her.. face. Oh no, this can't be good. As she came in my room she plopped down on my bed to see what I was doing on the computer. I was on MySpace so I couldn't let her see what people were saying.. I turned around on my spinny chair and said: "What's up, Angel?"**

"**Maaaaaax…?" was her reply. Shoot, this is really bad. She wants something.**

"**Yeah…?" I said. **

"**Can I have a pillow fight with Nudge? OH please, please, please! I've never had one before, and since we don't know anyone, I've never been to a real sleepover! I think you should let me have this experience," she begged, with an official nod at the end. I thought about it, and thought 'What the heck? It's one pillow fight, it can't hurt!"**

"**Yeah, sure go ahead. Just don't break anything"**

"**WE WONT!" Angel 'promised'.**

**..**

**PILLOWS POV!!! **

**Ow. Ow. Ow. OUCH THAT ONE HURT! Ow. Ow. STOP HITTING ME! Ow. Ow. PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!!. Ow. Ow. Ow. WHY CRUEL WORLD WHYY! Ow. Ow. Ow. &(^$$^. Ow. Ow. Ow. WOW NUDGE, YOU'RE STRONG! Ow. Ow. OW. **

**Max POV**

**Well, that was odd. **

**IM OF INSTANTNESS!**

**Getagazmask- ****wt****$ up my P33p$ ?**

**Coverurears- what?**

**Getagazmask- I ****$iD****: ****wt****$ up my P33p$ ?**

**Paksapunch- Gaz, don't type like that, it annoys me. **

**Getagazmask- y? !t$ n0t nn0y!ng m3**

**Paksapunch- …**

**Paksapunch- !$nt th!$ g0!ng 2 g3t nn0y!ng ?!**

**Getagazmask- y, n0 !t$ n0t. ****Thnk**** U 4 $k!ng.**

**Coverurears- Gazzy, youu reallyy shouldnn't write iin that wayy, all it's going to do is mess upp yourr Englissh skills, annd it reallyy doesn't look cool. Kk?**

**Getagazmask- …**

**Coverurears- watt?**

**Paksapunch- ok everyone lets just stop and start typing like a normal person plz.**

**Silentbutdeadly- whatever. **

**Onfire- I like the way gazzy types. **

**Getagazmask- ****thnk**** U !ggY**

**Onfire- Y0ur V3rY w3lc0m3 ****gZzY****.**

**Paksapunch has logged out. **

**Fluffypillow- HEY GUYS! REMEMBER ME!**

**coverurears- uh oh….**

**Notanangel- I THOUGHT WE GOT RID OF U!**

**Fluffypillow- apparently u didn't! REVENGEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Notanangel- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Coverurears- *sigh* I'll go get the chainsaw.**

**Notanangel- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Coverurears- *rips pillow into tiny bite size pieces***

**Getagazmask- ****thnk**** u nuDg3 !**

**Personwhoisforcedtowrite- Review?**


End file.
